Aftermath
by the newest daughter
Summary: Sequel to Last letters home
1. Chapter 1

Rangers POV

It's been almost four years since my brother left for his last mission and almost a little over three years since we got the notice he was taken from us.

A bout two months after the twins first birthday party Steph was not doing well at all. She always had a low self-confidence but with the whole thing with Les and me and the twins it brought her down to a level where both Bobby and I thought we might not bring her back from.

Bobby finally gave her an option either she had to start talking to the company Psychologist and get on some medication to help her. At first she refused and then Bobby came to me and demanded that I back him up which I did I also threatened to use my connections to pull strings and have her put into psych hospital for a time.

Thankfully I never had to go through on that threat because she went to see Eagle. After just a few weeks I could see the old Babe coming back to us. She had appointments with Eagle every day for the first month then every other day for the next month. They eventually went to every other week and she is still going. She is better version of my babe.

She had a confidence I never thought would happen. We all have bad days here and there especially when the twins are having a bad day and only want their Papa. How do you explain to four years olds that their Papa is dead?

"Dad" Julie said from my office door way. I smiled at her and waved her in and could tell today was a bad day for my daughter and opened my arms. She came over and crawled into my lap and put her head on my chest. Even at 16 she was still my little angel.

"I hate Michael" she said. Michael was Joe Morellis kid.

"Why? What did he do?"

I could tell she was crying before her broken voice said "he was making fun of how the twins keep asking for Uncle Les and saying Uncle Les deserved it" she sniffled then chuckled which had me confused "Joe will probably be calling."

I groaned and pulled back from her "Jules I thought I told you not to beat him up again?"

"You did but he deserved it if he kept his mouth shut he would not need to get beat up."

"You beat Michael up again?" Babe asked leaning on my doorway.

Julie nodded and babe groaned as her cell rang and she held it up for us to see it was Joe. "Hi Joe" she paused "I know" another pause and mouthed why and Julie mouthed back Uncle Les "Well Joe you need to tell your son bringing up Les's death and also my children will never end well."

After a long pause "of course" pause "see you then."

"Is Joe mad" Julie asked.

"Not at you" Steph came over and hugged our daughter and kissed me. "He is scheduled to start in an hour he said he might be a little late."

I nodded "that's fine" Joe married Terri about a year and a half ago and knew he could no longer be a cop so came to me and babe and asked for a job. The two of us called in Tank and Brown and the four of us agreed to give him a chance. He has been a great employee and a good friend the only problem is his son. He found Michael during a drug raid that both his parents were involved in. Children services could not find a place for him till the next day so Joe took him home. Both Terri and Joe fell in love with the boy and ended up adopting him.

"Why don't the five of us go out to dinner" I looked between my girls who were both beaming. We walk out on the com floor and Babe yells "guys come on we are going out to eat" all the guys stand when will she learn. "Sit" she barks "boys under five come on" all the guys start pouting and Tank yells "we want subs."

I shake my head when she answers "fine but we will bring them back bye" as we get into the elevator.

As we are strapping the boys into their seats I ask "When babe?" she looks a little confused. "Mom" Julie says "you have to start saying boys when you want" she motioned between her brothers "and not guys."

Steph laughed "yeah I guess you're right." I smile and shake my head as I shut her door and jog over to my side of the car.

* * *

hey everyone I hope you liked it please review. let me know if I should continue on this.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is Chapter two. I think this will answer the questions or some about Michael. I own nothing you recognize. Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Bobby's POV

"BoBo" I heard my two little men coming down the third floor hallway towards my office. I smiled and knelt down behind my desk and waited. I know the guys up on five told them I am down here and my door is open so they will come looking.

"BoBo" I heard as they entered my office "No hide" LJ demanded and my smile grew. "You come or we get Dada tickle." I waited for a few more seconds as I heard them coming around the desk I jumped up and grabbed Frankie and started tickling him.

"Broder help" he yelled as he tried to stretch out of my arms. When I set him on his feet I picked up his brother and tickled him some before flopping on the couch and them crawling up next to me.

"Dose Mama know your down here" I asked no way was I getting another lecture from bomber about not letting her know where her kids where.

They shrugged and I sighed but before I could say anything my phone beeped. I looked at it and laughed 'no work getting done on floor or by me so I sent them to find you will send Babe down for them when she gets here'.

I sent a text back with ok and then started telling them some cleaned up stories of their Papa, Dada Uncle Tank and me in our younger days. After a while they wanted to go to the park and I thought it was a great idea.

'Taking boys to park tell Bomber to meet at Shorty's about six dinners on you. Right?'

'Fine and Ha-ha but I guess we can call it your babysitting pay for the week' he texted back and I shook my head. As we were getting on the elevator the phone beeped again 'Julie wants to go to.'

I sent a text back to tell her to meet us in the garage and headed down. As I was securing the boys in their seats in my SUV when Julie came prancing off the elevator.

I knew as soon as I seen her face she was up to something and somehow I was going to be the one in trouble in the end. I raised a brow at her and she smiled innocently at me but I knew better. After we got out of the garage she looked over at me and smiled one of her dad's smiles. "I have to make a stop to pick up a gift."

"A gift for whom and why is it a secret from your dad and Steph"

The look I got was 'DUH' "Why else it's for them." She shook her head "can we stop." The look she gave me reminded me of Ranger when he expects to be obeyed and it took all my control not to laugh as I nodded. She clapped and squealed. We stopped at a regular looking house and she jumped out and took off to the front door with me screaming for her to stop. She turned and rolled her eyes and rang the bell.

An older lady opened the door and smiled hugging Julie before reaching inside the front door and brought out a brown wrapped package. She stepped out on the porch shutting the door and then taking the top off the package to show Julie. My niece smiled the brightest smile but also looked like she was on the brink of tears but nodded and hugged the lady. After the lady set down the first package she reached back in the door and pulled out two little smaller package and showed it to her. It brought another smile and a few tears fell but I could tell how happy my niece was.

I laughed when she waved at me and yelled "come help." I shook my head and got out of the car and glared at her "No." She turned towards me glaring and god is she Ric's daughter she pointed to the big package" it goes in the trunk" the she hugged the lady again as she handed me the big package and grabbed the two little ones. I shook my head and loaded up the package as she put the other two in the back away from the boys. After all the packages where secure we were on our way to the park where I found out my niece had a painting done for her parents and brothers.

Joes POV

The last five years feel like it has been a rollercoaster. I did not hear Steph was pregnant till after she had the boys. At first I was pissed but after Les left and then I found out he was killed my anger faded and my concern raised. The reason was the next time I seen Steph (after having to meet Tank and Ranger on the mats for calling his wife Cupcake after being told to stop I never called her that again) she was like a Zombie.

At the time I still was not getting along that great with Ranger but I came to Rangeman to ask what was wrong and how to fix it. He told me she was taking Les's death the hardest out of all of them (other than the three kids). I was told they were going to talk to her about getting help. I did not see her for a few months but the next time I did she was way better. She slowly over the years has worked on herself and she is like a new person.

Two years ago I did a drug raid on stark and found a ten year old boy who crawled inside a cupboard. With a lot of coxing from both Eddie and me we got him to come out and he clung to me. At first I found it annoying but when his small voice asked "you keep me safe?" and looking into his sad scared eyes my heart melted.

I nodded "absolutely" when the chief said CPS could not come to the next day I said he was coming with me. I knew the moment he asked me to keep him safe I was going to do anything in my power to keep him with me. I remember seeing that same look in my eyes so many times when I was young and I refused to let this boy go through the same any longer.

Terri was already living with me and we were talking about marriage when I brought Michael home. That night after getting him settled for bed and promising him if he needed anything I was right across the hall we went into our room. As we laid in bed she looked at me and said "our son will not go back to them" she smiled and I looked at her surprised and she continued "I already called daddy and he got his best lawyers working on getting us permanent custody. "I was shocked but happy and agreed. We talked to the lawyers and the DA and with their help we eventually got the papers to show what we already knew in our hearts.

Before we signed the papers and made it official we asked Michel and he said he wanted to stay with us. The day the papers was legal we held a small ceremony in the park where we became a family. I had already quit the force and talked to Ric and Steph and signed on here. When Ric and Steph seen Michael was having so much trouble in regular school they called me into a meeting and asked me to think about pulling him out and doing the home school program with the tutors in the building across the street that all of the range man kids went. I did not have to think about it and agreed.

Michael is twelve now but in most things he has the maturity of about a six to eight year old. With Steph and Ric's help we also found out that he has Asperger's syndrome. He either doesn't participate with others at all or causes trouble for others it seems. Every one of the tutors who work with him has took classes and lessons on how to handle him and to help him thrive. They keep asking me to hire him a behavior coach and a PT. I don't have the money since I gave Tony my aunt's house and moved to a bigger house. We just needed more room.

Well I have a feeling that along with this job I love is going to gone in just a couple of minutes. I run my hand through my hair and start walking towards Rangers office. I knew after what happened earlier today he was going to hand me the walking papers for both.

I knock on his door and after hearing "Enter" I open the door and walk in closing it behind me. Ranger and Steph both stand and walk over and hug me. Steph turns and motions to two people I have never met.

Ric did the introductions "Joe this is Devon and this is Collin" we shake hands and I look to my two bosses and friends. Ric motions for everyone to sit before "Joe I told you months ago that I was looking for the specialist that was needed for Michael and we have found them."

He motions to Devon "Devon aka mood ring" Devon shot him a glare "have done a few missions together but more importantly he has to daughters on the Autism spectrum and has become a behavior specialist and motivator for kids on the spectrum and he is going to start working with Michael three days a week starting next week.  
I was shocked and looked between the three and Steph stood from Rangers lad and came over and sat on the couch next to me. "Joe we all love that boy and we just want the best for him" she smiled "he became my nephew the day you took him home" she gave me a pointed look and I nodded and Ric said "and he became mine when we got married and all of the other guys the day you started here."

I nodded "Ok I am just kind of shocked" at his raise brow I said "figured I was getting fired."

Something rare happened he laughed "no first off my daughter beat up your son and second we don't fire family for little squabbles."

I nodded and looked to Collin and Ric said "Collin aka needle is an Army medic like Brown and Zip and also has twin sons on the spectrum. He has took more training and has became one of the top in his field of PT for the spectrum and will also be working with Michael three days a week starting next week" I just nodded.

We all sat in silence for a long time before I looked up and smiled at them all. "I really don't know what to say but thanks for everything" I was looking at my two bosses and friends again.

They both nodded and smiled at me then Collin said "I think we need to set up a meet this week with Michael." I nodded "I think it should be sooner rather than later in case we have to make another for him to become comfortable with us."

I nodded again then Devon said "I think it should go down somewhere where he is comfortable and maybe can escape and have some alone time if he needs it."

Before I had a chance to think about it and answer Steph said "We will do it at our house" she looked at me "he has his room, the play room, library, our offices or the pool house to escape too and we can know where he is and that he is save and give him space."

I thought about it for a minute and smile "if you're sure" they both nodded "then it would be perfect" I paused "as long as Julie wont 'pound' on him" we all laughed.

"I will call Val or ML and ask them to have her over for a sleep over." We both smiled and all talked for a little longer before I went back to work and the two guys left and the couple went to get their kids form seven and go home.


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and favoring this story. I own nothing you recognize. Please Review and let me know what you think? What you want to see? What you think might happen next? or just to say you like it. Thanks a lot.

* * *

Julies POV

Daddy and mom make me so confused and mad sometimes. Why do they have to help, that little sleaze ball, Michael. I know and realize Michael is not like most kids and needs more help than most kids but why does it have to be my parents that have to help him. What's the worst is they continue to help him even after he cuts down my Papa who is no longer here and also makes fun of my little brothers.

I know you're wondering who I am calling my Papa so I will explain. When I was eight I fell and cut my arm open on a sharp piece of metal sticking out of the ground. The cut was so deep and so long that I had to get a blood transfusion but since my parents or daddy did not know my blood type they had to test me.

That is the day we all found out that daddy was not really my birth father. Lester Santos, Papa, his brother/cousin was my biological father. It did not faze me much both men loved me and cherished me and treated me like I was the best thing in their world. I did not get to see either a lot when I was young but I did get many calls and also many letters and e-mails from the two.

Once papa finished his time in the service he would come and see me more and more over the years. He always took me out and we did some really fun and cool stuff. Papa is the one who bought me my first gun at nine and taught me how to shoot. He also set up for one of the guys at Rangeman in Florida to pick me up at least twice a week to practice. Pin Point the gun specialist taught me a lot and I always made sure to show papa all I learned during the spaces he was not with me. He always was so proud and even more when Pin told him I was one of the best shooters he ever met. That was before I killed that Idiot who hurt my daddy. I wish daddy would find out who killed Papa so I can go over there and do the same to them.

When that nasty imposter dude kidnapped me to get to daddy that's when my life really changed. Daddy promised me that day in the hospital that he was going to be more of a part of my life and he was. He started coming down to Florida more to see me and spend time with me. The best part he took just me and I got all of his attention.

I pushed both daddy and papa to date Steph. Why? Easy she was perfect for both of them and I knew if they could both love and care for me they could do the same with her. It hurts that when they were finally starting the life all three of them deserved it was ruined. First daddy was shipped overseas and then he finally gets back then Papa has to go.

The day daddy called and asked Mama if he could come see me and if I could spend some time with him and Steph I knew something was wrong. I called my uncles at Rangeman here and demanded they come and pick me up to drive with them to pick him up at the air field. At first they heehawed around and tried to tell me no. when I snapped and told them it was not a request but an order they relented. On the way to the air field Star told me I sound just like my daddy and I smiled.

That smile did not last long because the moment I seen the look on my daddy's face as he walked down the steps I knew my original fears was coming true. I flew across the space between us and through myself into his awaiting arms. I sobbed into his shoulder for what seemed like forever. I could hear daddy and the others talking but was too upset to comprehend any of it. We were already at our house (daddy and mine) and daddy was sitting in the rocker in the family room gently rocking me while singing to me.

When I was settled enough I asked "When? How? Where?"

He sighed "I got the call and visit this morning, he was on a mission that was connected…" he trailed off and I knew what he was talking about.

"How could they?" I sobbed "He almost did not make it out the first time."

"I don't know honey and believe me I know."

"But daddy he was out he told me so" I sobbed "then he called and said he was called again how?"

"He was out the government slipped in a loop hole in to his exit papers and our ex attorneys did not catch it."

I rubbed my eyes and buried my head in his chest before saying "I hate them and I want to know who did it so I can take care of him like that imposter."

"Uh huh" He said "you let the people trained to do that kind of work do it" I stiffened I could not lose him to. "Not me sweetie I am out and I had it checked out by three different lawyers" he sighed "Papa would not want you in danger and neither do I" when I went to argue he chuckled "I know you plan on joining when your eight teen and I will always support you in that choice as would Your papa and all of your uncles."

I nodded and just sat snuggled in his lap for the next couple hours. Then he spoke again "I talked to Mama and she said if you want you can come up with Mom, the boys and me for a while." I nodded and hugged him before freaking about what clothes to bring.

He laughed "Angel" I looked to him "no worries just bring a few outfits you still have clothes at the house and what you don't you and mom can always take a girls day and go shopping."

Much to mamas and dads disappointment I decided I wanted more time with this part of my family and asked to stay long term just coming to visit during holidays. They fought it but I went to daddy and mom and asked them to go to court. The Judge ruled in our favor with me going to see mama and dad at least once a month.

I have loved the situation ever since till Michael and he is the only part I can't stand and I don't think I ever will. I agreed to stay somewhere else when they did their meetings at the house because honestly I did not want to make the kids like harder I just don't want him to make ours harder either.


	4. Chapter 4

Rangers POV

We are currently sitting in the family room with Joe, Terri, Ring, and Needle. Michael took off a few minutes ago after Ring kept trying to get him to look at him when he was talking. We just sat around talking and sipping on our drinks for a long time.

When he did not come back after so long I could see on the monitor he is hiding in his room and Babe looks to me. "You know he responds to you the best you should go try to talk him out." I sighed and thought about it for a second before nodding and standing and leaving the room.

I heard Devon ask Steph if that is a good idea and her response was "watch" and I smiled as I started up the steps. When I got to his door I knocked and said "Mike I'm coming in" I got a grunt and slowly opened the door and walked in.

I sat in the chair in the far corner and he was curled on his bed and looked to me and pointed at the floor and shook his head no. I raised a brow and shook my head yes. He scowled at me and climbed back under the covers.

I waited five minutes than said "they are here to help."

"Bad"

I know I looked as confused as I felt "who?"

Steph POV

Michael pointed back to the floor and growled "Looks"

Carlos laughed "buddy he is not bad he is just trying to help you"

"No you go scare him away"

"I can't do that buddy" then Michael started crying the poor kid was so scared and confused with these two new men intruding in his life. Carlos sighed and opened his arms "come here buddy" and Michael raced to his arms and climbed into his lap.

"Wow" Devon whistled

"What happened to the Ranger we all know and fear" Collin asked.

I laughed "he's in there but I swear Carlos is a kid whisperer."

"She's right there are times that he is the only one Michael will let touch or hold him." Terri said and Joe agreed.

The whole time we were talking Carlos was whispering to Michael and rocking him in his arms. They must have made some kind of agreement because he stood Mike up then stood and pulled him close to his side where the child hid his head in my husband's side. If Julie ever seen this she would be pissed. I was going to have to talk to my husband tonight after the rest leave and let him know he needs to spend some time with our daughter. I been trying to spend more one on one time with her but I believe right now she needs some daddy time.

When the two got to the living room door way the boy froze and was clinging to Batman. Carlos loosened Mikes grip and bent down and whispered something to him. After a nod of his head Carlos scooped him up and stood and the boy curled into my husband and hid his face in his neck.

After they sat Ring called Mikes name he shook his head saying "Bad" over and over. Carlos started whispering to him and rocking him slightly. After a few seconds Mike took a quick glance at Devon and then hid his face again.

A few minutes later Devon said he was leaving since he did not want to push Mike any more today. Collin stayed for about another hour and actually got both Mike and Ranger playing with blocks. I was smiling at the scene in front of me when Terri came and sat next to me and said "he will do anything for the kids."

I smiled at her and nodded "that he will" I looked back over to my husband and back to her.

"His compassion and kindness towards Michael surprises me more every time I watch them together" we both looked over at the two again then back to each other "I do hope he knows Mike will want him to come to all of his appointments."

I chuckled "probably and he knows where his Uncle Ric's office is and knows he can go there or come to mine or his Uncle Tanks office at any time."

Joe moved between the two of us and we both leaned in to him watching the three of them playing on the floor. After Collin left Mike curled up in Carlos's lap and fell asleep. We sat and talked quietly for about another half hour before we walked them to their van and my husband strapped the sleeping boy in his car seat.

We watched them pull down the drive out the gate and out of sight as they neared the street before we turned around hand in hand and walked back into our home (the bat cave).

* * *

I own nothing :)

OK guys I need at least ten reviews before I put up next chapter. Please review I really need to know what you all think


	5. Chapter 5

Steph's POV

I just got off the phone with Marco who runs our Boston office and he informed me a guy we hired ten months ago up there has put in for a transfer to Trenton. His reason is he needs a new scene. Scar is a quite person who does not really socialize with the guys other than when he is on duty. He is great at his Job and seems to love working for the company. Something about this guy seems so familiar to me but I don't know why.

I sighed and got up to cross the hall to my husband's office and inform in of the news and see what he wants to do about it. I don't bother with knocking just walked in and smile at him and Tank. "Ever heard of knocking" my husband snaps at me as he slams his computer shut.

"Shit" Tank mutters and looks at me as I am standing with hands on hips glaring at my husband.

"Doing something I should be kept from knowing?" I snap. I know he is he has been up to something for the last couple of weeks and every time I ask about it he changes the subject or all of a sudden has something he has to do.

"Little girl…" I turn my glare on him and he shuts up and I turn back to my husband.

Well?" I growl. When he just says my nickname I growl "call Mario" and storm out and back to my office. Once I get there I call Bobby and Hector "where are you guys at?"

"Park" Hector "what's wrong?" Bobby

I tell them I will be there soon and explain then. I grab my purse and the weekend bags I keep in my office for the kids and me and leave. I can hear a couple of the guys calling me and I turn and glare at Ram when he says Ranger said to not let me leave I make a come and get me gesture. He held up his hands and I left.

Rangers POV

As I am going down the stairs to the garage my phone rings "Yo" I answer. "Bomber is heading down to the garage" Ram says and I growl but before I can say more he continues "She is pissed and I am not taking her wrath." He hangs up and I growl as I run down the rest of the way to try and catch her.

When I hit the garage "Babe" I yelled as she was shutting her car door. She gave me an Italian hand gesture as she buckled her seat belt and started the car. I tried to run towards the car but she put it in gear and started up the ramp on the bumper of Tanks SUV which was just passing through the gate.

I ran to my car and jumped in cranking it on and throwing on my seatbelt before racing out of the garage to try and follow her. When I did not see her I called the control room. "Where's Stephanie" I asked Manny.

There was a pause "car tracker is turned off" when I asked about the other trackers he said they showed in the building. He checked her office and said everything except her panic button and cell was on her desk. "Her cell tracker is also off."

"Where are Brown, Hector, and Julies trackers?"

"Browns and the boys are on the way back here but the rest are off." I growled and through the phone on the seat next to me. I drove back to the building to see if brown knew where Steph went and to get the boys.

I pulled in behind him. Before I could ask anything he through the boys shoes at me and said "don't know Anthony and Hector took them somewhere safe." I glared at him as I picked up the boys shoes and he continued "Anthony said he would not even think of coming near him right now" he nodded "he said" and he hit play on his phone. "No one and I mean no one hurts my baby sister or my little angels." Bobby turned on his heal and stormed up the stairs. I sighed and slid down the wall and put my head in my hands.

Hector met Anthony last year and they are perfect for each other. Anthony is high level in the Patrino family out of PA. I have no doubt they took her and the kids back to his family compound and I also know without a direct order form him I will never get in.

I heard Tank and Lula pulled back in and after some coxing she got in the elevator before he started coming towards me "don't even say it" I growled "I know I should have told her."

He growled right back "don't get testy with Ric I told you from the day they called the first time to tell little girl. We can't keep secrets like this from our women" he paused "not after what happened with Les."

I looked at him with a mix of shock and sadness. "You told Lula" I asked. He nodded "Why?"

"I took her to the lawyer yesterday to make everything final if we can't get out of this I want to make sure all I have goes to her" he answered.

I nodded that made sense I was going to have to update all of my info too "How long?" He looked confused "How long do I have before she tells Steph?"

He laughed "till tonight I have been battling her for the last three days about it but when we just pulled back in she gave me an ultimatum and told me to make it clear to you."

I looked at him "How am I supposed to tell her when she won't talk to me and she is with Anthony."

He ran his hand over his bald head "Shit!" I nodded "I will try to hold Lula off one more night but I cannot make any promises." I nodded and we both stood up and went up the stairs. He veered off on the second floor to go talk to his woman who now helped Connie Run our bail bonds office right out of our building.

After trying to get ahold of one of the three or Julie I finally got a very angry and fed up Anthony. I asked if the two of us could meet so I could explain what was going on and maybe then talk to my wife. He agreed and we met at a dinner half way between here and his family's compound.

After we sat and ordered he just glared at me so I took a deep breath and said "The government called and wants me and Tank on a special case they are trying to black mail us into it. We have both declined and said we are not interested but they won't take no for an answer so we have our attorneys working on it."

He waited till the waitress left after leaving our orders then growled out between clenched teeth "Why…Why did you not just tell her?" he shook his head "you know what the guys in her life have done in the past she thinks you are doing the same" I glared at him but he continued "she said she knows now for sure since you slammed your computer shut and Tank is covering for you."

I shook my head and sighed "I need to talk to her" we sat in silence eating our salads and when he finished he nodded. I followed him and then waited with two guards while he went to her and the kid's wing to get her.

When she came down we sat in a cozy office and I explained everything to her. I could not believe when he said she did not know if she can believe me. I grimaced and then sighed and dialed the one number I hated dialing.

"Batman did you tell her" Lula snapped at me as a greeting I informed her I did and told her she needed to back me up. After some coxing and apologizing I got her to agree and handed my Babe my phone and walked out and sat on the front steps to wait.

* * *

I own nothing you recognize. Sorry it took me so long to post RL has sucked most of my energy add to that writers block…and yeah. I am going to try to update more often. Please Review. Leave some love and ideas. The more reviews the happier I am which means the faster I get ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone. I own nothing you recognize. I apologize for the confusion last chapter but the right chapter is now up. If you read the first posting where it was the boys first birthday (that was the last chapter to last letters home) please go back and read the correct chapter. Again I am sorry for the confusion. Please review.

* * *

Tanks POV

I have never been this frustrated with Ric. We got the call almost two weeks ago now and I knew he was having trouble coming to terms and especially telling little girl. I understood it and I fretted over telling my Lula Bear but I knew we could not keep it from them. I waited over a week before I told Lula Bear but I could not wait no longer she needed to know and I needed to get everything settled. I am hoping and praying the attorneys can eradicate this problem but if not I need to know her and the kids will be taken care of.

Tommy is three and the Emily, Tammy, and Leah (triplets) just turned one. After losing Lester we all knew we could not let life just ride by us. I asked Lula to move in with me the same week we had the twins first birthday. We got married five months later in a small ceremony right here in the building.

Tommy was born two months early and we almost lost him twice before we even got him out of the hospital. I have never been so scared in my life and never cried as hard as I had them to times when we almost lost him. Lula Bear and little girl still laugh and make fun of me for the parade of black vehicles and armed men that escorted my son home that first time. I officially outdid Ranger which was a pretty hard feat.

Between when Tommy and the girls were born Bobby finished his training and became a full-fledged doctor so when my Lula Bear was put on bed rest during her third month of pregnancy with the girls he became her personal doctor and they are now great friends.

Bobby treated her like she was a queen and made sure everyone in the building did the same. She had a whole troop of well-trained military men at her beck and call. I thought Ranger was going to have a coronary with all the fried food and sugar laden foods all the guys brought to both my wife and his every day. He tried to ban Steph from eating any of it. That was the wrong thing to do. I don't know the whole story but I do know that he was a grumpy Gus during the rest of the pregnancy and he has never tried to ban her from anything else ever again.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my office door flown open. I looked up and seen a fuming Steph. "Little girl?"

"YOU KNEW?" she growled out. I swallowed as I nodded "WHY?" she asked.

I just stared at her there were so many answers to that. After quite a while I stood and rounded the desk. I opened my arms and she flew into me. I hugged her tight and sighed "If you're asking why they called I don't know. If it's why your husband waited so long to tell you that's something you should ask him."

She pulled back "No why did you not tell me since he wouldn't?" she stared at me.

I sighed and led her to the couch "It wasn't my place" I rubbed some of the tears off her face. I figured going with the truth would be the best for all of us. I took a deep breath and blew it out. "Little girl" I waited till she looked up at me "It was not wouldn't but more like couldn't. We are both terrified the attorneys won't get us out of having to go and we are even more terrified that if we do have to go we won't make it back." I shook my head "I know it's not a good excuse for keeping it from you two girls as long as we did but it's why we did."

"No it wasn't" I heard from my now open doorway. I looked up to see my very upset wife she continued "Losing Les hurt all of us" she smiled sadly "I know I did not know him as well as all of you but still it hurt but you guys not telling us about this does not make it hurt less."

I closed my eyes and nodded "I know baby and I am so sorry." She walked over and sat between little girl and me. I was looking at the two girls as they were hugging "I'm sorry to babe" came from my door again.

We all looked up at him but the girls went back to hugging and we looked to each other and grimaced. We were both suppressed when the girls pulled apart and came to each of us. Lula and I curled up on my couch and Ranger and Steph curled into my office chair. We were all brought back to reality when there was a knock on my door before it opened.

Bobby walked in rolling two huge rolling suit cases behind him. He walked to Ranger and Bomber first and set the black with red pin stripes in front of them. Then he pushed the Black with blue pin strips to me and Lula.

We all looked at him puzzled but before any of us could ask any questions he raised a hand. "Quiet" he growled "you four need time and privacy" his looked dared us to argue. "I will be running the office and with the help of the guys and your parents" He looked to Ric "the kids will be taken care of." He nodded "so all four of you are leaving hear for the next 48 hours. The kids are all in the control room so you can say goodbye. See you when you get back." With that he turned around walked out of my office leaving the door open.

"Sounds perfect" the girls said together and stood up "grab the bags boys" Steph "going to go say bye to the kids so we can get moving" Lula. With that said they left the office too. We looked to each other with our moths hanging open before shaking our heads and shrugging. We did as we were told and met the girls by the elevator after saying good bye to our kids.


End file.
